<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Roses by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527134">Crimson Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel Semi Eita, Angels, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Demon Sugawara Koushi, Demon Tendou Satori, Demons, Flowers, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>|People also ask<br/>|What does a crimson rose mean?</p><p>Tendou was 6 when he first saw an angel, and then he actually met an angel at the age of 10. And possibly, he fell in love with one when he was 18.</p><p>Or: The Demon! Tendou and Angel! Semi au no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Sugawara Koushi &amp; Tendou Satori, Semi Eita &amp; Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crimson Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angels have wings and halos, demons have horns and tails (and occasionally, wings too), and that the two sides lived in different worlds. They all hated each other.</p><p>That wasn't the case.</p><p>'Satori, stop it.' Sugawara had hissed.</p><p>'It's pointless Koushi, he won't listen.' Oikawa said, laughing.</p><p>'We're demons, no one even expects us to listen, Tooru.' Tendou replied, grinning.</p><p>'I know, but we're going to get scolded if we get too close to those idiotic angels!' the grey-haired boy said.</p><p>Then they heard shrieks and yells from a small distance away.</p><p>'Demons!' Someone had yelled.</p><p>'Their still living beings Shouyou.' Another boy said, reprimanding the other boy with flaming orange hair.</p><p>'S-sorry, Daichi san! I was just shocked.' He had replied, before dashing off.</p><p>The dark-haired boy shook his head and looked at Oikawa, Tendou, and Sugawara. 'Sorry about him, he's only 8.'</p><p>'Yeah, just ignore them.' A voice added from behind.</p><p>'Eh, Eita? Never expected you to get this close to the gate.' The boy who had been called Daichi said.</p><p>'Hajime followed the 8-year-olds again, I had to follow him too.'</p><p>The boy who spoke up had ashy-colored hair and brown tips, gesturing towards another boy behind him, another angel, with spiky brown hair not unlike Daichi's.</p><p>'I told youu~' Sugawara snickered.</p><p>'What are you guys doing here'</p><p>'Satori wanted to come here, we couldn't stop him, unfortunately.' Oikawa said, smirking. 'What about you guys?'</p><p>'The eight-year-olds.' Iwaizumi growled.</p><p>'What are your names? I'm Satori Tendou, this is Koushi Sugawara and Tooru Oikawa.' Tendou asked.</p><p>'I'm Daichi Sawamura, this is Hajime Iwaizumi and-'</p><p>'Daichi, we need to go, come on.' Iwaizumi snapped.</p><p>By then, Sugawara and Oikawa had started walking away, waving at the three from behind.</p><p>'Wait wait! What's your name?' Tendou had asked the third angel.</p><p>He hesitated a bit, looking at his feet before replying.</p><p>'Eita Semi.'</p><p>~</p><p>That was 8 years ago.</p><p>Tendou was now 18, he was a lot more carefree and he didn't give a damn about the rules against getting too close to the gates.</p><p>'Oii, sneaking off again?' Tendou heard.</p><p>'Well hello to you too Tetsu kun,' He replied, 'Where are you going?'</p><p>'Eh, dad wanted me to trade some of these flowers for gold at the gates, but no one's going to want them though. Those stuck up angels, saying these are ugly flowers.' Kuroo said, eyeing the bunch of dark red roses in his arms.</p><p>'They're the only flowers that grow here though, they have good symbolism too.' Tendou replied.</p><p>'Mhm, I'll probably end up dumping them somewhere, or do you perhaps want them? I could just tell dad some monster showed up and ate them.' The black-haired boy asked.</p><p>Tendou blinked before answering, 'Sure I guess.'</p><p>'Ah, thanks bro, I'll be going now.' Kuroo replied, dumping the crimson flowers in Tendou's arms.</p><p>~</p><p>'Semisemi!' Tendou exclaimed.</p><p>'Keep it down Satori, someone might hear you!' Semi said, but he was laughing a bit.</p><p>'Anyways! I got these for youu~' Tendou said while grinning and extending his arm a bit over the gate.</p><p>Semi smiled and took the flowers, 'They're really beautiful, we don't grow these here though.'</p><p>'They symbolize sadness and love, though I think they're two completely different things.' Tendou noted.</p><p>'Yeah, I don't think a lot of angels like the thought of sadness, ah and these symbolize death and mourning too if I'm not mistaken,' Semi replied before adding, 'Though, in a way, love and sadness aren't all that different.'</p><p>Tendou cocked his head before asking, 'What?'</p><p>'Well, relationships are filled with challenges, all twisted and scary, they can cause you great sadness, yet they can also cause happiness.' Semi said slowly, 'Kind of like my parents.'</p><p>Tendou raised both his eyebrows and asked, 'What happened?'</p><p>Semi shrugged, rolling a rose around in his hands before replying with, 'My dad got cast down to hell when I was around 3 or 4, something went wrong with their relationship I guess.'</p><p>'...I'm sorry.' Tendou said.</p><p>'I guess I just want to say that I, er- Ow!'</p><p>Blinking, Tendou craned his neck to see what had happened.</p><p>The was a streak of blood running down Semi's thumb, all the way down this arm.</p><p>'Are you alright?' Tendou asked, concerned.</p><p>'Yeah I'm fine, it's small after all.' Semi replied.</p><p>'What were you going to say just now by the way Eita kun?'</p><p>Semi shook his head before saying, 'It's nothing, I should go, see you tomorrow?'</p><p>Tendou sighed and nodded, 'Yeah, see you tomorrow...'</p><p>~</p><p>'Satori, if you don't wake up right now I'm murdering you.' Sugawara groaned.</p><p>Tendou's eyes fluttered open, 'What?-'</p><p>'Nice dream or something?' Oikawa said, laughing and rolling his eyes.</p><p>'Hey you three, sorry but you're being kinda loud, this is a library.' Someone spoke up.</p><p>Tendou whipped his head up.</p><p>'Wait, why do you look so familiar?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes that was a cliffhanger ;) no part 2 unfortunately, but will I pain you if I said that they won't get to know each other in this universe?</p><p>Your kudos and comments are appreciated and welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>